


Take Me Home

by dracoqueen22



Series: Flights of Fancy [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: All of the Harpies are Capable of Carrying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harpyformers, Infertility Discussions, M/M, References to Mechpreg, harpy au, romance and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Rodimus returns from Gathering with a surprise, one that opens new worries for Megatron, and puts their relationship to the test.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioCybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/gifts).



> This was a promptfic for RadioCybertron. It DOES contain spoilers for the Flights of Fancy verse in general, including the long prequel fic that isn't finished yet.

There were many tasks better suited to the Flock’s Liege Consort. But Rodimus enjoyed the simple ones from time to time.   
  
Carrier had taught him that a leader should understand his subjects, from the lowliest laborer to the highest educator. No one Harpy should ever be ignored or misunderstood, no matter their duty.   
  
It helped that Gathering was fun.   
  
And tasty.   
  
No one wanted the tiniest berries left behind anyway. Technically, Rodimus was making sure that they wouldn’t go to waste.   
  
Rodimus popped two more blackberries into his mouth, humming with delight as the tart flavor burst over his tongue. He’d also made sure to save some of the juiciest, plumpest ones for Drift. He hoped he could wheedle the Fencemaster into making jam.   
  
Rodimus licked his lips, already imagining the sweet treat slathered onto a seed bun. His belly rumbled approvingly. His mouth watered.   
  
A jam-slathered seed bun would also be a good peace offering to a very grumpy, very gravid Starscream.   
  
And, Rodimus thought with a wicked smile, jam would be quite delicious when licked from Megatron’s talons.   
  
A shiver raced down his spine. Yes. He would have to work very hard to convince Drift indeed.   
  
Rodimus chuckled and plucked more berries from the vines, shoving them into the woven sack tied at his waist. All of the bushes nearest the Aerie were picked clean so he’d been forced to fly further out to find more. He’d been lucky to spot this little copse in a small valley. The bushes here were barely touched.   
  
Not for long, Rodimus suspected.   
  
_Chirp._   
  
Rodimus paused. He cocked his head, listening intently.   
  
_Chirrup-click-click._   
  
There it went again. It almost sounded like a hatchling.   
  
Rodimus shoved a blackberry into his mouth and leaned back from the bushes so he could better peer into the tangle of greenery. Something rustled in the branches, too large to be a squirrel or a small bird.   
  
_Chirrup-chirrup-click-hiss-click._   
  
Rodimus responded with a low whistle and a chirp, like he’d heard Starscream do countless times before. He swore that sound was a hatchling, albeit one barely out of the shell.   
  
The bushes rustled. _Chirp-click- **click**_.   
  
A small shape barreled out of the bramble, making a beeline for Rodimus’ left leg. He jumped in surprise, peering down at a mess of… well, it was something. He was sure it was a hatchling, the feathers gave it away, but it looked so odd. It had wings, leathery ones, and big amber eyes, and its featherdown was so sparse.   
  
“Well, hello there,” Rodimus said as the bitty thing attached himself to Rodimus’ leg. Little talons scratched at his feathers. “Where did you come from?”   
  
The hatchling looked up at him and clicked again. Rodimus’ core throbbed. Was he out here alone? Had he been abandoned? He was an ugly little thing.   
  
Rodimus crouched and scooped up the hatchling, which made a tiny squeal of delight. Little hands clutched at Rodimus’ thumbs as the hatchling met his gaze firmly. He had a rather large crest, though the feathers were slim and sparse.   
  
He was so thin, and his feathers so scraggly. Maybe he was abandoned.   
  
Rodimus frowned. Who could do that to a hatchling? He knew it happened. More than a few Harpies had come to Kaon because they’d been left behind or abandoned. It was what happened to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker after all.   
  
Still…   
  
Okay, so this little guy wasn’t pretty. He had weird colors, like a bara, and barely any feathers and ragged wings. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worthy of being loved.   
  
The hatchling chirped again and leaned down to bite Rodimus’ finger. He hissed as significantly sharper teeth than he was used to broke the skin, drawing blood.   
  
“Ow,” Rodimus said and shifted the hatchling to one hand. He fished around in his satchel for a few berries and shoved one in the bitlet’s mouth. “Eat this instead,” he grumbled as he peered at his finger.   
  
Yes. Actual blood.   
  
First Aid’s bitten him many times. He never drew blood.   
  
Rodimus peered at the little hatchling again. He had fangs, now that Rodimus was paying attention. Sharp ones, too. Only the Raptors had fangs like that, as far as Rodimus knew, but the Raptors were less feathery than this.   
  
“Well, you’re certainly different,” Rodimus sighed as he pulled the hatchling in close, tucking the little bit against his chest. “I think I’ll take you with me. Is that okay with you?”   
  
He looked down at the little hatchling, who chirped around a mouthful of blackberries. Juice stained his lips and teeth. Those big eyes seemed even bigger.   
  
Aww. He was adorable.   
  
“Guess it’s okay,” Rodimus said and gave the beeplet a little scratch on the tummy. It made First Aid giggle all the time when he was this size.   
  
Sure enough, the little scraggly hatchling giggled.   
  
That settled it. The little one was coming home with Rodimus. Only how to carry him? First Aid always clung to Starscream’s chest like a little gremlin, but… this little one had some sharp fangs. Rodimus didn’t fancy getting bit mid-flight.   
  
He looked down at his blackberry satchel. He chewed on his bottom lip. To get bit? Or lose the jam?   
  
He could always get more blackberries, he supposed. Rodimus tickled the hatchling again and pulled up the satchel.   
  
“I’m going to put you in here. It’s dark, but there are plenty of blackberries, okay?” he said as he eased the little one inside.   
  
The hatchling clicked at him – such an odd sound – but made a squeal of delight as he tumbled inside. Little squishy noises meant he’d discovered his berry padding.   
  
Good then.   
  
Rodimus made sure the ties were extra tight, gave the bag a little pat, and then rose into the air.   
  
Megatron was not going to _believe_ this.   
  


~

  
  
Megatron absolutely did not believe this.   
  
“What do you mean he’s missing?” Megatron demanded, his eyes narrowing as he bore down on Blurr and Sideswipe, the two smols staring up at him with equal parts anxiety and apology.   
  
By Adaptus this was a nightmare, and the second time he’d had this particular nightmare for god’s sake. Was there never going to be any peace now that he’d mated Rodimus? Was he ever going to stop worrying?  
  
“He was supposed to be at the blackberry bushes,” Blurr blurted out, his hands tangling together in a way that had to be painful.   
  
“I told him to stay there,” Sideswipe added with a scowl.  
  
“Rodimus never stays where he’s told. You both should know this by now,” Megatron snarled. His hands curled into fists, talons pricking at his palms. These two, after all, were commonly part of Rodimus’ Gathering crew.   
  
“We’re not his guards!” Sideswipe snapped, his feathers fluffing aggressively. He had the audacity to lean forward. “The little prince got himself lost on his own!”   
  
“Sides,” Blurr whispered, something urgent in his voice, as he tugged on Sideswipe’s arm. “He didn’t mean that, sir. He just meant that we don’t really have the authority to make Rodimus do anything.”   
  
Megatron forced himself to step back and take a deep breath. “Which is why you are supposed to stay with him, not go frolicking off on your own.”   
  
“He’s not a hatchling,” Sideswipe huffed. His eyes narrowed, feathers lifting more and more defensively.   
  
Megatron’s head started to hurt. All he needed now was for Sunstreaker to come charging to his Twin’s rescue.   
  
“What’s all the ruckus?”   
  
Megatron whirled just as Rodimus landed behind him with a soft tap, a bright smile on his face, his eyes big and happy.   
  
“Did I miss something?” Rodimus asked as he looked around, oblivious to the angst and tension he had caused.   
  
Again.   
  
“I am never going Gathering with you again!” Sideswipe snapped from behind Megatron before he stormed off into the nearest hall, toward the nest he and Sunstreaker shared with Soundwave.   
  
Rodimus blinked, and then his face reddened. He palmed his face. “Oh, Adaptus. You thought I was missing again,” he said with a groan. “Sorry. My bushes were empty. I moved on.”   
  
“You could do with informing your gather-mates of such,” Megatron said, barely above a growl as he stormed toward his mate. He put his hands on Rodimus’ shoulder, looking him up and down.   
  
He could see no indication of injury, though a bit of purple stained his mate’s lips. Rodimus had been sampling the blackberries, to no surprise. He had a preference for the tarter berries.   
  
“And I’ll remember that for next time,” Rodimus said with a solemn nod which was betrayed by the sparkle in his eye. “But never mind that. You’re never going to believe what I found.”   
  
Megatron sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “Rodimus, I am trying to have a serious conversation with you here.”   
  
“So am I.” Rodimus wriggled close and pressed a kiss to the tip of Megatron’s nose, shameless little thing that he was. He didn’t seem to care that they had an audience. “Close your eyes?”   
  
The only thing worse than embarrassing himself in front of his flock was disappointing Rodimus and seeing that pout on his lips.   
  
Megatron dropped his hand. “Very well,” he said, and closed his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest, trying to effect some sense of control. “But you are not feeding me in public.”   
  
“I would never!” Rodimus said.   
  
Oh, the lies.   
  
Megatron heard a rustle. Rodimus hissed quietly, and then he heard a muttered, “ow, what is with you and biting?” He smelled something sweet and tart – blackberries, but of course. Rodimus’ third favorite treat.   
  
“Okay, you can open them now.”   
  
Megatron opened his eyes. And stared.   
  
“Look what I found!” Rodimus said gleefully, holding a purple-stained wriggling creature up toward Megatron. “I wanna keep him. Can I?”   
  
It was… perhaps a hatchling, judging by the chirps and clicks it made. There were feathers on the bitlet’s body, but its wings were very thin and leathery. It had large eyes, and… fangs? Yes. Those were certainly fangs.   
  
The poor hatchling was unlike anything Megatron had ever seen before. Where was the fluff? The thin layer of featherdown? The feather tufts? Why was the poor thing so thin and malnourished looking?   
  
Rodimus shoved it toward Megatron and he lifted his hands, cradling the small bitlet without thinking twice. In his own hands, the bitlet looked even smaller. It rolled about in his palms, making little chirps, only to abruptly make a grab for Megatron’s right thumb.  
  
“Careful, he bites,” Rodimus said, just as teeth began gnawing on Megatron’s talon.   
  
Megatron worked his jaw. “Rodimus, this is a hatchling.”   
  
“I know that.” Rodimus’ hands cupped Megatron’s, warm and small, his thumbs stroking over the tip of Megatron’s fingers. “He was out there, all alone. He came right up to me. He’s pretty weird looking, I know. But he’s cute, right? We can keep him?”   
  
Megatron swallowed thickly. The little bird rolled around in his hand and gnawed a little harder on his thumb. He left sticky blackberry seeds on Megatron’s palm.   
  
“Rodimus, we cannot keep some random hatchling,” Megatron began gently. “Surely he has parents who are very worried about him.”   
  
Rodimus rolled his eyes. “He was out there all alone. I’m betting he was abandoned.”   
  
“Did you even look for the carrier or sire?”   
  
Judging by Rodimus’ fidget, the answer was ‘no’. “He’s so scraggly though. Whoever they are, I’ll bet they don’t feed him.”   
  
Megatron fought the urge to sigh. He tipped the hatchling back into Rodimus’ hand, and his core twinged as Rodimus instantly cuddled the little one against his chest, spreading more of the sticky blackberry juice everywhere. There was a look on Rodimus’ face, one that did not bode well.   
  
“We still have to make an effort. Hatchlings are curious things. He could have wandered away, as little as he is,” Megatron said, though he had to admit there was reluctance in his tone.   
  
Rodimus looked good with a hatchling. He looked so genuinely delighted as he scratched at the bitlet’s belly and lifted the babe up to his face, rubbing his cheek against the hatchling’s face. The bitlet chirped and nipped at his nose.   
  
“You really like to bite, huh?” Rodimus murmured and tickled the hatchling again. He dissolved into happy clicks.   
  
“Rodimus, are you listening?”   
  
His mate sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I heard you. We have to actually look for his parents. Fine then. You do that.” He looked up at Megatron, his eyes pleading. “But until you find them, if they do exist, we can take care of him, right?”   
  
Megatron offered the hatchling his forefinger, rubbing his knuckle against the back of the hatchling’s head. He chirruped, butting his head on Megatron’s knuckle. Amber eyes half-lidded. Tiny fingers tangled together.   
  
“Yes, we’ll take care of him until then,” Megatron said, swallowing over a sudden lump in his throat. “But try not to get attached.”   
  
He had a feeling, however, that warning came too late.   
  
“Megatron!”   
  
The shrill shout was all the warning he had before a sharp pain raced through the back of his left leg. Megatron hissed and whirled, bearing his fangs in a snarl, only to wobble when eyes and instinct both recognized the swollen abdomen of a Harpy mid-carry.   
  
“How dare you yell at Blurr?”   
  
Ah. Starscream.   
  
By Adaptus, as if today wasn’t chaotic enough. Megatron sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Starscream, if your mate is going to be a member of this flock, he must bear the same responsibilities as everyone else,” Megatron said as his leg throbbed. Starscream had only kicked him, but it still hurt. “Which includes, yes, consort-sitting.”   
  
“Hey!” Rodimus said, indignant.   
  
The hatchling chirp-clicked in agreement.   
  
Starscream’s eyes narrowed, but they were no longer focused on Megatron. Instead, they slid right past him, or perhaps through him, and seemed to locate the tiny creature in Rodimus’ hands without any effort at all.   
  
“Rodimus, how do you have a hatchling?” Starscream demanded.   
  
It was as if Megatron wasn’t even there. He moved aside, and no one paid him a bit of attention. Starscream half-stormed, half-waddled his way toward Rodimus and peered at the bitlet in his hand.   
  
“I found him!” Rodimus chirped, his eyes lighting with delight. “He looked so lonely. I had to bring him home.”   
  
Megatron rubbed his forehead. Adaptus save him from consorts and gravid smols.   
  
Well, this battle was lost, not that he ever had a chance. Starscream, mid-carry with every one of his instincts come to bore, would not be dissuaded. At least he could be trusted to assist Rodimus with looking after the little one.   
  
“Nibbles? Rodimus, you cannot name a hatchling ‘Nibbles,’ I don’t care how often he bites you,” Starscream said, exasperated.   
  
Yes. He had Rodimus well in hand. At least far better than his once-human mate did. Blurr, admittedly, was still learning. But by Adaptus, it had been several years now. He shouldn’t require Starscream to come storming to his rescue.   
  
At any rate, Megatron had a search party to assemble.   
  
He did not look over his shoulder at his adorable mate cuddling a hatchling. He did not remind himself he could not offer such a thing to Rodimus. He told himself that Rodimus had known from the beginning and still chose him.   
  
He told himself many things.   
  
He hoped they weren’t all lies.   
  


~

  
  
Three search parties were sent in three different directions. Megatron went ahead and sent a message to Professor Shin at the University as well. He doubted a Harpy would go to the humans for help, but on the off-chance one did, Megatron wanted Professor Shin to be aware. And also prepare for a potentially furious carrier who was all too willing to blame the humans for their little one’s disappearance.   
  
There was nothing left to do but wait.   
  
Wait and watch his core quiver in quiet despair.   
  
Someone had brought Rodimus a wide bowl. Megatron suspected it was Starscream’s doing as the gravid smol had also spent the better part of an hour lecturing a very attentive Rodimus about all the things he’d need to do to care for Nibbles.   
  
Yes. Rodimus had won that argument. Much to Megatron’s disbelief.   
  
The bowl was filled with water from the hot springs, though much cooler now, and Megatron suspected Blurr had been the one to haul it up here for Starscream. Ratchet had supplied Rodimus with a light cloth and right now, Rodimus was daintily dabbing it at Nibbles’ tiny body. The little hatchling clicked and splashed, burbling happily as he scooted all around the bowl, and Rodimus chased after him.   
  
Rodimus chuckled. “You are such a silly thing,” he said as he finally caught the wayward hatchling and managed to give him a good wipe with the cloth. The water was already turning purple from berry juice. “You act like you’ve never had a bath before.”   
  
“Would have been quicker to dunk him in the hot springs,” Megatron commented from where he stood back, watching Rodimus care for the bitlet.   
  
“Yeah, but he’s so little.” Rodimus chewed on his bottom lip, giving Megatron a sidelong look. “I didn’t want him to get hurt.”   
  
“Hatchlings swim.”   
  
“I know that.” Rodimus huffed and tickled under Nibbles’ chin, making the hatchling click excitedly. “But maybe he doesn’t. I mean, he doesn’t even look like a proper hatchling, does he?”   
  
Rodimus had a point.   
  
“Still adorable though,” Rodimus added and leaned closer to Nibbles, though not within biting range, Megatron noticed. “Aren’t you, sweetie?”   
  
Nibbles chirruped and reached for Rodimus with dripping fingers, topped off with rather sharp claws. None of the hatchlings in Megatron’s flock had talons like those. Their talons were dull, rounded. This hatchling looked as though he had been born to hunt, and not for nuts or berries, but flesh creatures.   
  
If it weren’t for all the feathers and his huge crest, Megatron might have thought Nibbles a Raptor.   
  
“Yes, you are,” Rodimus cooed and lifted Nibbles out of the bowl, patting the hatchling dry with another cloth Ratchet had brought for him.   
  
Megatron’s core squeezed again. “Kaon takes all kinds,” he admitted, and straightened, moving to peer over Rodimus’ shoulder.   
  
The hatchling looked up at him with big amber eyes and grinned toothily, showing off those sharp fangs that loved to bite Rodimus so much. Nibbles clicked and wriggled, settling into the curve of Rodimus’ hand.   
  
“I suppose we can make room for this one,” Megatron added and rested a hand on Rodimus’ shoulder. “That is, provided he is indeed an orphan in need of a home.”   
  
Rodimus looked up at him, his smile bright and hopeful. “I knew his cuteness would sway you eventually.”   
  
“I always intended to offer him a place here, Rodimus.” Megatron gave his mate’s shoulder a squeeze. “I only suggest caution. We are obligated to try and find his parents.”   
  
Rodimus’ smile wobbled around the edges. “I know.” In his arms, Nibbles clicked before his mouth opened in a large yawn, attracting Rodimus’ attention. “I guess it’s bedtime, huh? This one’s had quite the day.”   
  
“Haven’t we all?” Megatron bent down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Rodimus’ head. “You two get settled. I will extinguish the lanterns.”   
  
“Such a good sire you are,” Rodimus purred.   
  
Megatron opted to ignore him. Rodimus hadn’t meant the comment to be an insult after all. He’d only been teasing.   
  
Megatron moved around his Nest, dousing the lanterns and flicking shut the thick covering for his door. Soundwave would still invite himself inside come the morning, but at least no one else would dare disturb them.   
  
Except, perhaps, Starscream.   
  
Megatron hesitated. Times like these, he wondered if maybe the humans didn’t have the right idea with permanent, locking doors.   
  
Shaking his head, Megatron turned and joined Rodimus in the nest-bed. Rodimus had moved pillows around, making a little hollow in the middle for himself and enough room for Megatron beside him. Nibbles was already sprawled on top of Rodimus’ chest, making little warble noises.   
  
“Asleep already?” Megatron asked as he eased down into the fluffy mess of coverings and pillows. Rodimus was a creature of comfort.   
  
“Yeah.” Rodimus looked down at Nibbles, stroking the back of his fingers down the hatchling’s back. “Think my core beat soothed him.”   
  
“It generally does in hatchlings that young.” Megatron shifted to get comfortable, and was not at all surprised when Rodimus wriggled in against his side.   
  
One hand carefully cupped Nibbles, keeping him in place, as Rodimus tucked his head against Megatron’s chest. He looked so happy, so content. He looked right with a hatchling in his arms.   
  
Megatron swallowed thickly. He stroked a hand down Rodimus’ back, listening to the soft purrs of his mate’s breathing.   
  
“Goodnight,” Rodimus murmured. “Don’t roll over on us, okay? I mean, I don’t mind. But Nibbles bites.”   
  
Megatron, despite himself, chuckled softly. “I won’t. I promise.”   
  
It was an easy promise to make. Megatron, for his part, wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep at all.   
  
His core ached far too much.   
  


~

  
  
Morning came and with it the start of a new day.   
  
Rodimus was woken by a very excited, very energetic hatchling bouncing on his chest. He jerked awake with a yelp as tiny fangs sank into his thumb, not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave their mark.   
  
Megatron, for his part, was already up and about for once. He laughed at Rodimus’ predicament and tossed him a handful of oranges.   
  
“You have inventory duty today,” Megatron said as he watched Rodimus peel the oranges and attempt to feed each sliver to Nibbles. “You can take him to the daycare.”   
  
“I should probably keep him with me,” Rodimus said as he barely saved his fingers from a nip.   
  
Honestly, Nibbles had no manners. He chewed with his mouth open, getting orange juice everywhere. Silly thing.   
  
“Rodimus--”  
  
“He bites!” Rodimus laughed and bopped Nibbles on the nose, though it barely counted as a tap. Amber eyes focused on his talon before Nibbles clicked and devolved into giggles. “You want I should put him in the daycare and have Starscream on my ass when he takes a nip at First Aid?”   
  
Megatron frowned. “You have a point,” he conceded and tilted his head. “Are you sure you’re up to it? I could take him.”   
  
Rodimus shook his head. “No, I can do it.” He smiled down at the hatchling, who gave him a goofy grin in return. “He likes me best.” He fed Nibbles another section of orange.   
  
“If that’s what you want.” Megatron exhaled quietly, something in his eyes turning dim. “Send someone for me if you need help.”   
  
“Or Starscream,” Rodimus chirped. The gravid smol had all but twisted his ear and Rodimus promised to call Star if he wanted assistance.   
  
“Or Starscream,” Megatron conceded. He dipped his head toward Rodimus. “I’ll see you for lunch.”   
  
“It’s a date!”   
  
The cloth swished shut behind Megatron. Rodimus stared after him for a moment more. There’d been something guarded in his expression. It wasn’t anger. Rodimus knew Megatron’s anger. No, this was something else.   
  
A small frown curved his lips. Perhaps he’d ask Starscream to take Nibbles later so he could have a private moment with Megatron.   
  
Until then…  
  
Rodimus sucked the last of the orange juice from his lips and hopped to his feet, nudging Nibbles against his chest. “It’s time for us to go to work, too,” he said, tickling the hatchling’s belly. “Ready to earn your keep?”   
  
Nibbles chirrup-clicked.   
  
By Adaptus, he was adorable.   
  
Rodimus tucked Nibbles against his chest, but the hatchling wriggled free. He hooked his talons in Rodimus’ feathers and started to climb until he perched on Rodimus’ right shoulder with a happy click.  
  
“You silly thing,” Rodimus said with a shake of his head.   
  
He winced as Nibbles dug in his tarsals and chirruped in Rodimus’ ear.   
  
“Just don’t bite me again,” Rodimus said.   
  
Nibbles clicked and nuzzled Rodimus’ head. All was forgiven.   
  
Rodimus slipped out of his and Megatron’s nest and moved to the central walkway. Storage was down on the lowest level, and Rodimus didn’t fancy the long walk. He peered at the lowest floor, only to frown.   
  
There was a crowd gathering at the ground entrance. This early in the morning, that was unusual. The Aerie tended to be deserted first thing in the morning as all of its residents dispersed to their various tasks.   
  
Megatron was there, too. He was pushing his way through the crowd, heading to the entrance. His feathers weren’t fluffed aggressively, but that told Rodimus very little. There could be a new arrival, or an old, familiar one.   
  
Rodimus circled the lip of the edge, getting a better view. There was a massive Harpy standing in the doorway. From this distance, Rodimus couldn’t tell anything about him save that he was large and not as fluffy as the brightly colored Harpy standing next to him. Though, he did kind of look like one of the Raptors. They were all dull and barely feathered, if at all.   
  
On his shoulder, Nibbles click-chirruped. He wriggled, talons digging into Rodimus’ shoulder.   
  
Realization trickled in. Rodimus reached up, stroking a finger down the hatchling’s back. “You want to go down there, huh?”   
  
Nibbles nipped on his ear and triple-clicked, making all kinds of urgent noises.   
  
Rodimus sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Disappointment flooded his belly. Somehow, he’d forgotten that the Scavengers had started taking feathered mates.   
  
“Well, all right then,” he sighed. “Hold tight.”   
  
Tarsals dug in, and Rodimus suppressed a wince. Well, at least Nibbles was good at listening. Bracing himself, Rodimus tipped off the edge and threw out his arms, gliding down several levels to the ground floor.   
  
He had no more set two feet on the woven matting before Nibbles leapt from his shoulder and took off across the floor. Rodimus’ core leapt into his throat, and he threw himself forward, shoving his way between Rung and Cyclonus to give the hatchling chase.   
  
“Wait! Nibbles, come back here!”   
  
Rodimus darted around Drift and Perceptor, neatly skirted by Tracks, and saw Nibbles’ featherless little wings. He made a lunge forward, only for a firm grip on his wrist to abruptly tug him back.   
  
Rodimus whirled with a snarl, but Megatron looked back at him, his grip on Rodimus’ wrist tightening. He didn’t know what to call Megatron’s expression, save that there was apology in it.   
  
“Let me go,” Rodimus said. “I have to--”  
  
“Do nothing,” Megatron interrupted as he squeezed Rodimus’ wrist warningly. “He is not yours to keep.”   
  
A loud hiss made Rodimus jump and spin, despite his wrist being caught in Megatron’s hold. His eyes widened as a large Harpy descended on him – Grimlock. He recognized Grimlock now. The massive predatory Harpy was a creature of menace now, his lips pulled back into a snarl, his eyes as red as blood, and clinging to his right arm was Nibbles.   
  
Oh.   
  
It all made sense now. Just as he’d feared it would.   
  
Rodimus shrank back, pressing himself into Megatron’s side.   
  
“Thief!” Grimlock snapped in that pidgin language he and the other Raptors had created. “Egg stealer!”   
  
“I didn’t steal him!” Rodimus hissed back, though where he found the courage he had no idea.   
  
He jerked his wrist free of Megatron, balling his hands into fists. His core thumped madly in his chest, and he didn’t care that his flock was watching.   
  
“I found him!” Rodimus shouted up at the massive bara, even as Grimlock’s mate surged into view, grabbing Grimlock’s other arm as if trying to hold him back. “He was alone. You lost him! It’s not my fault!”   
  
“Him Swoop mine!” Grimlock roared with another menacing step forward.   
  
Rodimus hissed, his feathers fluffing out. He might not be a bara, and everything within him warned him to submit, but no. Grimlock was not his Liege. Grimlock was not even his Mate.   
  
Absolutely not.   
  
“Then you should have been taking better care of him,” Rodimus snapped. His core squeezed so small, he wondered if it was extinguish. “What kind of sire are you, to let your hatchling wander off? I ought to--”  
  
 _“Rodimus.”_   
  
He clamped his mouth shut so fast he bit his bottom lip. The warning growl made the feathers on his back lift.   
  
He could not ignore Megatron, his Liege and his Mate.   
  
The hand that rested on his shoulder next was warm and gentle. It tugged him backward, eased him toward Megatron’s side, tucked in against Megatron’s warmth and the familiar thump of Megatron’s core.   
  
“Swoop was not lost,” Grimlock’s mate – Misfire, Rodimus thought he remembered – said. Both of his hands were around Grimlock’s arm, trying to tug him back. “It is pack custom that hatchlings be allowed to roam. We were nearby.”   
  
“You need not justify your actions to us,” Megatron said, and he squeezed Rodimus’ shoulder as though warning him not to voice a protest. “What happens within your pack is your business. I am glad, however, that no harm came to Swoop.”   
  
Grimlock growled, his eyes focused on Rodimus as if in challenge. Rodimus refused to look away. He glared back. He was heir-apparent to the Magnate of Iacon for a Adaptus-be-damned _reason_.   
  
“You took good care of him,” Misfire said with a big smile. He reached around Grimlock and wriggled a talon at Nibbles – _Swoop_.   
  
The hatchling snatched at it, giggling happily.   
  
“Me Grimlock demand apology,” Grimlock huffed on a low growl.   
  
“No,” Rodimus bit out. “I’m not going to. I saw a hatchling alone, and I did what I thought was best. I won’t apologize for that.” He twisted his neck, looking up at his mate. “You can’t make me either.”   
  
Megatron sighed and palmed his face. “I am well aware of what I can and cannot make you do, Rodimus.”   
  
“Oh, no apologies are necessary,” Misfire said with another one of those bright smiles. He moved in between Grimlock and the Kaon flock, his near-magenta feathers a rather solid barrier. “Thank you for taking such good care of him. I’m glad that if anyone found him, it was you.”   
  
“We are neighbors here in Kaon. It is both our duty and our responsibility to watch out for each other.” Megatron diplomatically tilted his head, his feathers smoothing out from the aggressive flare they’d obtained.   
  
He’d been ready to fight Grimlock, if necessary, to protect Rodimus. To protect his Flock honestly.   
  
Rodimus loved him even more for that.   
  
Misfire chuckled lightly. “This is very true.” His eyes shifted to Rodimus, and there was gratitude in his gaze.   
  
Sympathy, too. Or perhaps Rodimus should call it pity.   
  
Frag that. He didn’t want or need their sympathy.   
  
“Just… take care of him,” Rodimus said, forcing out the words, forcing them to be kind and diplomatic as the Liege Consort ought to be. “He’s a special bitlet.”   
  
If Misfire or Grimlock said anything, Rodimus chose not to hear them. He spun out from under Megatron’s hand and moved past his mate, plunging blindly into the crowd. He was grateful when they parted for him, and made it a point not to make any eye contact with anyone.   
  
He didn’t dare admit how much it hurt.   
  
Instead, at the first open ground he found, he launched himself into the air, climbing high as fast as he possibly could. A tightness was growing in his chest, a mixture of grief and disappointment and anger.   
  
The last two were directed at himself. Because in less than a day, Nibbles had crawled into his core. He’d looked up at Rodimus and made him realize that maybe, he wanted a hatchling after all.   
  
And if Megatron’s hurt, resigned expression meant anything, Rodimus had just wounded his mate both deeply and terribly.   
  
Rodimus was a selfish ass. He was glad Grimlock and Misfire reclaimed Swoop. Clearly, he wasn’t fit to be a parent. He certainly wasn’t fit to be a mate.   
  
He wasn’t fit to be much of anything at all.   
  


~

  
  
Mate instinct told him to give Rodimus chase.   
  
His responsibilities as Liege required that Megatron remain and sooth tensions over with an increasingly growly Grimlock. He did not fear the Raptor, and Grimlock had little chance of taking Kaon over from Megatron, but he still preferred to settle this peacefully. Megatron didn’t want to worry about his gathering parties in the field. He had enough worries about human raiders.   
  
“My consort may act without thinking on occasion, but I assure you he only had the best intentions,” Megatron said, forcing Grimlock’s attention on him rather than on Rodimus’ departing form.   
  
Misfire chuckled uneasily. “I’m sure he did. I believe he did. Unfortunately this one doesn’t react to panic very well.” He tilted his head toward his mate. “He’ll get over it.”   
  
Megatron nodded. “That is understandable. I simply want to be sure that we have settled matters amicably. I do value our flock’s relationship.”   
  
“Oh, we’re fine.” Misfire waved a dismissive hand. He half-turned toward Grimlock and their hatchling, one hand tickling the little one’s belly and making him giggle in Grimlock’s hold. “Aren’t we, Swoop?”   
  
Swoop chirrup-clicked and abruptly climbed out of Grimlock’s hand, using his talons and tarsals to clamber up Grimlock’s chest. He perched himself on his sire’s shoulder – or at least Megatron assumed Grimlock had been the sire – and click-chittered.   
  
Grimlock turned his head, looking directly at his sparkling, who planted his hands on Grimlock’s cheeks and continued to click. Megatron didn’t understand a bit of it – none of the hatchlings in his flock clicked – but Grimlock reacted as though his little one spoke actual words. His eyes narrowed before softening. The growling turned into a purr, what sparse feathers he did have slicked down against his body.   
  
“See?” Misfire chirped as Swoop continued to chatter at his sire. “All is fine.”   
  
Movement in Megatron’s peripheral vision alerted him to Soundwave’s arrival, Laserbeak perched on his shoulder today. Megatron did not take his eyes off Grimlock and Misfire, though the former seemed to be calming.   
  
“Inform Maximus he can call off the search,” Megatron said as he folded his arms over his chest. “The little one’s parents have been found.”   
  
Soundwave inclined his head, his visor catching a glint of sunlight. “The Scavengers have unique parenting customs,” he said quietly. “Truly, the fault is ours.”   
  
“I know.” Megatron fought back a sigh. “Rodimus?”   
  
“Roof.”   
  
He should have known. His second guess would have been Starscream’s or Perceptor’s Nest. Rodimus often sought their counsel. Though given Starscream’s current grumpiness and Perceptor being nose-deep in some new project, no wonder Rodimus had not gone to them.   
  
Megatron turned his attention back to Grimlock. The large Harpy clicked back at his hatchling, and Swoop giggled. He leaned forward and nipped at Grimlock’s nose before abruptly turning and leaping toward Misfire, who scrambled to catch him. Alarm shone in Misfire’s eyes, his feathers going taut, but all Swoop did was giggle.   
  
“I _hate_ it when he does that,” Misfire grumbled as he nudged Swoop up to his shoulder, the hatchling chittering away nonsensically.   
  
“Heh.” Grimlock laughed and smiled and tipped his knuckle under Swoop’s chin. “Him Swoop want fly.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I want to not have a core attack. We can’t always get what we want,” Misfire retorted with a roll of his optics. But it was with good humor. He leaned in closer to Grimlock and said something that Megatron could not hear.   
  
It did, however, cause Grimlock’s gaze to shift to Megatron. He sighed loudly, gave Misfire an indulgent look and shook himself.   
  
“Everything fine,” he said gruffly and curled an arm around Misfire’s waist, tucking the smol against his side. “Him Swoop safe. That what matters.”   
  
Megatron dipped his head in a gesture of respect. “I am glad to hear it. And please, do know that you and the rest of your pack are welcome to stop by at any time. I am sure my consort would love to see Swoop again.”   
  
“Nibbles,” Misfire giggled. “I’m going to have to start calling him that.”   
  
Grimlock growled, his eyes narrowing at Misfire.   
  
“What? He bites me all the time,” Misfire said defensively, though it was with an affectionate nuzzle at his hatchling. “The name suits.” He stuck out his tongue at Grimlock.   
  
“Hatchlings bite,” Grimlock said.   
  
“Just yours,” Misfire retorted.   
  
Grimlock chuckled, bearing his fangs in amusement. “Good behavior for hatchlings,” he said, and nuzzled Misfire’s head. “Now come. Others wait.”   
  
“I will see them out,” Soundwave said before Megatron could move to follow the Scavengers. “You find Rodimus.”   
  
Megatron rested a hand on Soundwave’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you, my friend.”   
  
“You are welcome,” Soundwave replied, only to add a little growl to the end of his words. “Though there is the matter of Sideswipe.”   
  
Adaptus save him from over-protective mates.   
  
“You will have to get in line behind Starscream,” Megatron said with a shake of his head. “Since clearly, I am less Liege of this flock and more its keeper.”  
  
Soundwave laughed at him, quiet and raspy though it was. He gestured Megatron on and turned toward Misfire and Grimlock.   
  
Trusting the Raptors to his second, Megatron stepped back into a clear space, lifting himself into the air with a powerful pull of his wings. Luckily, most of his flock had dispersed once it seemed the tension had lifted. He hoped they were off to their duties. And was sincerely glad that Starscream had not emerged from his Nest. The gravid smol was oddly protective of Rodimus at times.   
  
Soundwave had said Rodimus was on the roof, so Megatron climbed to the very top of the Aerie where branches had been woven together to create little private alcoves. They were only large enough for one or two Harpies at a time, but were perfect for privacy. Up here, one could see all of Kaon, all the way to the University and the distant border they shared with Crystal City.   
  
At night, the sky was a carpet of stars, and the landscape peppered with multitudes of lightning bugs. If someone wanted to sulk, it was not a bad place to do it. This early in the day, however, only one of the alcoves were occupied, and by a crimson and orange smol with drooping feathers and downcast eyes.   
  
Megatron’s core squeezed all over again.   
  
He landed carefully on the alcove next to Rodimus. As his mate had chosen one meant for two, Megatron assumed he was welcome to it.   
  
Rodimus did not look at him as he landed, but the moment Megatron lowered himself into the woven seat and dangled his legs over the edge, Rodimus all but threw himself into Megatron’s arms. He buried his face against Megatron’s chest, his body trembling.   
  
Megatron swallowed thickly. He stroked a hand down Rodimus’ back and tilted his head to rest against his mate’s.   
  
“I am sorry,” Megatron murmured, for what else could he say. And it was not only because it turned out Nibbles had parents after all.   
  
Rodimus rubbed his face on Megatron’s chest, but his eyes were dry, despite the hitching of his breathing. “You warned me. Why are you sorry?”   
  
Megatron drew in a quiet breath. “That is not why I apologize.”   
  
Rodimus squirmed free, enough that he could look up at Megatron, his face pinched with confusion. His eyes were rimmed in red, as though he had been weeping, but his face was dry.   
  
“Then why?”   
  
“I cannot give you a hatchling,” Megatron answered and gently tucked a knuckle under Rodimus’ chin so that their eyes could meet. “And it is plain to me that you would make an incredible carrier to a very lucky hatchling some day.” Or sire, even, if Rodimus so desired. It didn’t matter. Megatron could not provide either.   
  
Rodimus’ wrinkled his nose. “I’m not getting your point.”   
  
Sometimes, he could be deliberately obtuse.   
  
“Rodimus, I love you,” Megatron said and stroked under Rodimus’ chin. “But I would let you go for the sake of your happiness.”   
  
Bright blue eyes widened. Rodimus jerked back as though he’d been struck, his feathers lifting aggressively.   
  
“I’m happy with you!” he declared, hands landing on Megatron’s chest, talons curling inward enough to scrape at Megatron’s skin.   
  
“But you are unfulfilled.” Megatron pulled him back close, pressing their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, letting himself indulge in this. The warmth of Rodimus in his arms. The sound of Rodimus’ core-beat. He memorized it all as he spoke words that seemed to claw at his core.   
  
“You are still young. You can find a better mate.”   
  
Rodimus hissed. “I don’t want a better mate. I already have the best one.” His talons disengaged from Megatron’s chest and hands wrapped around Megatron’s head.   
  
His eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring directly into Rodimus’. Blue fire flashed at him, as determined as the moment Hot Rod had climbed into his Nest, and Rodimus had claimed him as mate.   
  
“I don’t need a hatchling to be happy,” Rodimus insisted, his thumbs pressing hard against Megatron’s cheek. “I just need you!”   
  
He pulled, and Megatron was helpless to it. To the slant of Rodimus’ lips over his, fierce and claiming, as a low sound of need rose in Rodimus’ throat. His tongue plunged into Megatron’s mouth, his denta leaving a nip behind.   
  
Megatron’s core throbbed. He crushed Rodimus against him, his kiss as needy as Rodimus’ felt. A deep rumble rose in his chest as their bodies came together, and he swore he could feel the thump of Rodimus’ core against his own.   
  
“I love you,” Rodimus said against his lips, only to repeat again, with emphasis. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Megatron’s mouth, and then another to the curve of his jaw.   
  
“I believe you,” Megatron murmured. He cupped Rodimus’ face gently, allowing their eyes to meet. “But I saw you with the hatchling. I saw the longing in your eyes. Do not tell me it wasn’t there.”   
  
Rodimus’ lips wobbled. “It was there,” he admitted, and it was with a long sigh. “But that doesn’t mean having a hatchling is more important to me than being with you.”   
  
“You say that now, but--”  
  
“But nothing.” Rodimus shook his head and leaned back, cupping Megatron’s neck with his hands. “I am Liege Consort. To start, I have a whole flock to parent. And if that’s not enough, Starscream keeps shoving First Aid at me, and I know soon enough, he’ll tumble the new bitlet into my hands, too.”   
  
Megatron huffed a laugh. “That is not the same thing.”   
  
“No, it isn’t. But it’s close.” Rodimus tilted forward, rubbing their noses together. “And we just have to be vigilant. Sooner or later, another orphan or abandoned hatchling will come our way, and we have to make sure we snatch him before Mirage can. He shouldn’t get to have them all.”   
  
This time, Megatron laughed out loud.   
  
The bara Harpy from Crystal City was known for being the first to loudly and aggressively volunteer to adopt any hatchlings in need of care. Mirage had two fledges of his own, and two adopted. Tracks, his mate, seemed more amused by the hatchling hoarding than anything, and he supported Mirage in it.   
  
“He has become quite the hoarder, hasn’t he?” Megatron mused aloud. But his amusement faded. “There is one option you have yet to consider.”   
  
“Because I don’t consider it an option.” Rodimus leaned back again, his expression determined. “I don’t want a surrogate. I want a bitlet who’s ours, or not at all.”   
  
Megatron sighed. “Rodimus, that’s impossible.”   
  
“Not if we adopt,” Rodimus said firmly. “Look, if you don’t want to, if you’ve got enough on your shoulders being Liege, I understand. We don’t have to. I’m just saying, quit feeling guilty. All I want is to be with you. Everything else is secondary.”   
  
Megatron worked his jaw. Rodimus’ expression was earnest, as was the press of his body, the gentle cup of his hands. Everything in his voice was truth.   
  
Megatron pressed their foreheads together again, and breathed in the scent of his mate. “I only want you to be happy.”   
  
“Then it’s a good thing I’m happiest with you,” Rodimus said. He tightened his embrace, as if he could somehow fold Megatron into his arms. “I’m still going to miss him. Even if he did bite me so much.”   
  
Megatron laughed. “Like sire, like hatchling apparently.” He tucked his arms around Rodimus and nosed into his mate’s throat, breathing deeply of Rodimus’ scent. His lips found one of many claiming bites – he’d been a tad overzealous that night.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
Rodimus’ fingers stroked the back of his head. “And I you, my liege,” he purred, nosing his way back to Megatron’s mouth, his lips leaving a soft caress behind. “My forever mate.”   
  
Rodimus’ lips claimed his again, and Megatron surrendered gladly to it. This, right here, was enough for him. He could not ask for more.   
  


****

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. ^_^


End file.
